


Kiss You Until You Drop.

by lotusbloom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Eren has a massive crush, Eren's lack of musical talent, Levi plays the guitar like a pro, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Music club adventures, Petition for Levi to stop being so hot so Eren can have some peace, Pining, Senior Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sophomore Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusbloom/pseuds/lotusbloom
Summary: Joining the music club was the worst decision of Eren's life.Until it wasn't.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Kiss You Until You Drop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, little sunflowers.~
> 
> It's been a while since I last posted something new, shame on me. 
> 
> I wrote this a while ago for Ererictober, but a lot of stuff happened and I couldn't finish the challenge, so I'll post it as a one-shot. I hope it's not too lame. 
> 
> This little story was inspired by 2gether: The Series. I love that BL a bit too much. ^^' ♡

Eren was in deep trouble. When he decided to join the music club instead of searching for an elective that properly matched his limited abilities, he expected things to go a lot smoother. In his young, innocent mind, the brunet thought that learning how to play an instrument would be a piece of cake. A simple art he’d master in no time and without much effort. 

Of course, he was wrong.

It turned out that playing the guitar could not be added to his list of talents. Apparently, he lacked the necessary skills to replicate even the easiest chords, which was a tremendous problem, considering that he wouldn't be able to stay as part of the club unless he managed to pass the initial audition with flying colors. 

He had less than two weeks to decipher the magical secrets of guitar playing, or else he’d end up making a fool of himself in front of his classmates. And more important, in front of _him_.

That’d be the nightmare scenario. He’d rather kiss a horse —except Jean, he hated that idiot— than ruining his life with an embarrassing disaster of that sort. 

A normal human being would be wise enough to sign out and change electives before it was too late, but Eren’s unwavering determination forced him to persist. The concept of giving up wasn't part of his books and he didn't plan to change that fact anytime soon, so he continued practicing day after day, going as far as staying extra hours in the music room until the sky outside started to darken. 

Then one afternoon, Levi Ackerman found him hunched over his borrowed guitar and witnessed his pitiful attempts at playing the E minor chord without completely butchering it.

“Wrong,” was all he said, his face as impassive as every time the brunet caught a glimpse of him around the school grounds. 

Stunned by the sudden appearance, Eren tried again and the raven interrupted him with the same, harsh word. Over and over. He offered no corrections, no pointers, all he did was silently observe, waiting for the younger to mess up so he could let out another _”wrong.”_ They repeated the process several times for what felt like an eternity until Levi finally seemed satisfied with his mediocre progress.

Then he walked out of the door without sparing him a single glance, taking another piece of Eren’s heart with him.

Levi was the reason why he joined the music club in the first place. He’d been harboring a pathetic crush on the older boy since his sophomore year, but he’d never done anything about it other than admire him from afar, “not unlike a creepy stalker,” as his friends nicely pointed out. 

The raven was a senior, though. That’d be his last year at school, something that prompted Eren to stop being a coward and just find a way to get close to him before he disappeared from his life forever. He didn't want to spend the rest of his days torturing himself with “what ifs” and regretting not exchanging at least a few words with the boy to have something he could remember when he missed his presence in the future.

So he followed him to the place where he never failed to be. 

Yes, he hated the goddamn club and was still positively screwed, but now that Levi acknowledged his existence for the first time, he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Their brief interaction provided the brunet with enough motivation to resume his practices with renewed enthusiasm. Perhaps if he devoted all of his efforts to the task, he’d be able to impress the raven with a sweet ballad and earn his affection like the leading man in a romance movie. 

Ah, a man can dream.  


••• 

A couple of days after their first encounter, Levi stayed with him in the music room after all the other students had fled. _”Why didn't he leave?”_

Eren couldn’t believe his luck. The boy stood near the bench he was sitting on, shamelessly watching him like a hawk while the anxious brunet struggled to concentrate. He felt a piercing, silvery gaze burning holes in the side of his face and that spiked his nerves beyond belief. He wanted to remain collected, —or pretend to— but his already clumsy fingers slipped over the strings, creating a rough, broken sound that stung his eardrums and made him wince. 

So much for impressing the other. 

“You’re doing it wrong,” the raven stated, his voice demanding attention. 

“Sorry,” Eren responded in a sheepish whisper, hugging the cursed instrument close to his chest as if he expected it to grant him some sort of protection against the humiliation. He didn't dare to look up.

He heard Levi sigh and almost flinched at the long-suffering sound. Heavy steps resounded in the room, leaving Eren thinking for a moment that the senior was about to march out of the place like he did last time, but instead of fading away in the distance, the tapping of the raven’s shoes against the vinyl flooring seemed to get closer, and closer. 

“You need to apply more pressure with your fingers,” Levi instructed and it would’ve been helpful advice if it wasn't for the way he muttered those words right next to the junior’s ear.

Long, graceful digits curled up over tanned, quivering ones and pushed them to press against the fretboard with proper strength. Eren held his breath, completely paralyzed because of the raven’s unexpected, but not unwelcome, proximity. _”Am I dreaming?”_

“Like this. Now play.”

Eren followed the direction in a haze, strumming through the strings as he did before, except this time there wasn’t a deafening noise. The soft melody that flowed out of the guitar was a soothing, pleasant one. 

“Much better, don't you think?” 

“Yes. Yeah. Uhm, thank you,” the junior answered, oh so eloquently, stuttering slightly. His face felt as if being engulfed in flames, a visible blush most likely darkening his complexion. He could only hope that the senior wouldn't notice how flustered he was by such a simple action. 

Unfortunately, Levi took those words as a cue to cease invading his personal space. The younger wished he was bold enough to kindly ask him to _please, put his arms around his body again, and never let go,_ but that wasn't the case. His mouth stayed shut.

“Try again.”

He obeyed without complaints.  


••• 

It became a routine. Every day, after the last bell rang, Eren made his way to the music room, only to find Levi already there, waiting for him while lazily strumming his gorgeous, ebony acoustic guitar.

He’d teach him the basic chords, and even part of a song for him to play for his audition. It was difficult to stay focused most of the time since the raven insisted on getting close and personal with him to show him where to place his fingers, but his improvement kept growing steadily despite the distractions that had his heart running wild and threatening to burst out of his chest. 

The pair only talked about tabs, notes, and other things Eren barely comprehended, but the brunet appreciated their meetings. They were the highlight of his week. 

Sadly, his stay in paradise was close to reaching its end. 

“Tomorrow is the big day. Are you ready?” Levi inquired as soon as he arrived at their usual spot. He looked unfairly handsome as always with an all-black outfit that complimented his flawless, fair skin, and brought out the molten steel of his irises. 

Eren was too whipped for his own good.

“As ready as I can be,” he replied, even when he felt like he wasn't at all. 

“You’ll do good, kid. You’ve been practicing a lot for this and somehow you’ve managed not to suck that much anymore.”

In Levi Ackerman’s dictionary, that could be considered a compliment and the brunet gleefully accepted it with an internal squeal.

“Well, I had a great teacher,” he blurted with more confidence than he ever expected coming from himself. “Thank you, by the way. For taking some of your time to help me. I’d probably still be stuck with the E chord if you hadn't.” 

“It was nothing. I just felt bad for the poor guitar you were torturing without mercy when I found you,” while the raven uttered those words with a straight face, his tone was laced with humor and that made the corners of Eren’s lips curve up in a smile.

Levi’s attention drifted away from the younger and focused on the instrument laying on his lap. His dexterous fingers danced over the strings creating a melody Eren didn't recognize, but that stirred awake a kaleidoscope of emotions inside his chest. All he could do was watch entranced while the raven played, his stunning features peacefully relaxed, and moonlight irises hidden behind a curtain of dark lashes. 

It was the most glorious scene he’d ever witnessed.

“Keep looking at me like that and I’ll kiss you till you drop.”

Awestruck as he was, Eren failed to notice that those silver eyes were now open and staring back at him with a glint of _something_ shining clear as day. 

_Something_ , unbeknownst to him, his own gaze mirrored.

A gaze that remained pinned to his counterpart without a single blink, presenting an obvious challenge and hoping that, by some miracle, the man would be true to his words.

The raven’s eyes widened a bit when it became clear that Eren wasn't cowering after hearing his statement, but then they instantly narrowed with fierce determination. 

Only four seconds passed before Levi blindly put his guitar down and lunged forward to press his lips against Eren’s. 

Even before they met, the brunet used to wonder if he'd kiss him the same way he stole his heart; slowly, gradually, until everything exploded in an endless ocean of sparks. It warmed up his heart discovering that yes, that was the way Levi chose to taste his lips for the first time; with patience as if he wished to savor every precious moment and engrave it in his memory forever. 

He could feel the sparks spreading inside his body, dancing in his veins. Making him feel alive.

Oh, how he wished they could continue exploring each other’s mouths for the rest of eternity, but then Levi was pulling away and _smiling_ at him, leaving his mind completely blank in the process. Not his usual, and pretty attractive, smug smirk. An actual, adorable smile. 

God was real. 

There were so many things the brunet wanted to say, perhaps that detailed confession he wrote back in sophomore year and rehearsed plenty of times in front of the mirror because he was that pathetic, but words failed him when he needed them the most, as always. 

Only one sentence managed to escape his mouth softly, almost teasingly.

“I haven't dropped yet, you know?”

“Hmm. Let's fix that, shall we?”

Levi’s signature smirk was the last thing he saw before he got a taste of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. You guys are the loveliest.
> 
> I hope you're all alright and taking good care of yourselves.
> 
> Stay safe.~
> 
> With love, ren flower. ♡


End file.
